Power supplies are typically designed to handle alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC), but not both. For example, devices for use in an aircraft may be designed to operate off either 28 VDC or 115 VAC aircraft power systems. If operation on both types of aircraft platforms is desired, an increase of development and qualification effort is required. Furthermore, this results in increased production costs because two different device designs need to be produced and stocked. Consequently, there is a need for power supplies or converters that can be powered by both AC and DC power sources.